Kai (Ninjago)
Kai is the main protagonist, later overall deuteragonist of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He is the Elemental Master and Ninja of Fire, and Nya's older brother. Kai and Nya continued to work as blacksmiths in their missing father's shop. With the help of a wise master, Wu, Kai learnt Spinjitzu and discovered his three other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures with as they battle the Serpentine and eventually The Great Devourer. Kai and the Ninja soon fought the Stone Army in a desperate effort to prevent the final battle, which was soon made all but certain. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord and his father was purified of evil, peace resumed in Ninjago until Pythor returned, aiding The Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the Nindroid army. The Ninja fought the Overlord and his Nindroids until Zane sacrificed himself, vanquishing the Overlord but seemingly dying in the process. The Ninja team separated until Lloyd reunited them to rescue Zane on Chen's Island. There, they competed in the Tournament of Elements before allying with the other Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. Soon after the war's end, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who escaped the Cursed Realm and released a legion of ghosts. The Ninja battled Morro and his forces at Stiix before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. The Ninja found fame after saving Stiix, with Kai becoming obsessed with his popularity. Yet they found themselves facing a new problem when Nadakhan returned with the Sky Pirates. During their first encounter, Nadakhan trapped Kai in the Sword of Souls, though he was later freed by Jay. Kai witnessed Nya die after being struck by Tiger Widow venom, though Jay's final wish reversed recent events, saving her. On the Day of the Departed, Cole accidentally revived the Ninjas' old enemies, including Chen, who attacked Kai and Nya. The siblings defeated Chen before going to Yang's Temple, where they witnessed Cole become a human. He is voiced by Vincent Tong in the English version of the cartoon, and by Daniele Raffaeli in the Italian version of the cartoon. ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' Personality Fittingly for his elemental affinity, Kai is a very hotheaded boy, prone to taking action before he thinks things through. He is capable of making careful observations when the need arises, but his emotions often override his caution. His single-mindedness made interaction with his teammates difficult at first (especially due to his worry about Nya), but he eventually learned to work with the other Ninja. He can be arrogant at times, insisting that he is better than his peers and growing depressed when he seems to be lagging behind their training. Later, following the Ninjas' fame, Kai would end up getting something of a larger head and bigger ego, constantly flirting with girls and enjoying the merchandise styled after him. Likewise, he indulged in his fame the most out of all of the ninja. Kai also has something of a stubborn side, believing that he is in the right until overwhelming evidence to the contrary is presented. This is especially pronounced during Lord Garmadon's stay on the Destiny's Bounty; Kai repeatedly accused the four-armed villain of treachery or plotting despite Garmadon's insistence that saving Lloyd was his primary concern at the time. On the other hand, Kai's stubborn streak lends him incredible determination that allows him to bolster the team's spirit in the face of impossible odds. The most prevalent facet of Kai's personality is his good heart and dedication to people he cares about—if someone can earn his friendship, he will stop at nothing to protect them. Much of his stubbornness and recklessness are due to his desire to help his loved ones, either directly or by becoming strong enough to defeat anyone who might threaten them with their plans. In turn, his friends and family work to balance out Kai's more extreme traits, causing him to become a levelheaded mentor for Lloyd by the time he and his comrades begin training the Green Ninja. Gallery TV Show Kai_in_Season_4.png Kai (Ep. 44).png|Kai encourages all to face the Anacondrai Cultist Ninjago - Elemental Masters.jpg Kai, Zane, Jay, Nya, Cole and Lloyd (Ep. 55).png Kai and Nya (Day of the Departed).jpg Ninja and Soto are Free now.png Ninja in Stone Army's Tomb.gif Ninja and Skales.png Kai vs. Nindroid.png Kai, Nya and Wu Facing Acronix and Krux.png|Kai, Nya and Wu face Acronix and Krux in the Iron Doom. Kai and Nya with Ray (Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea).png Kai and Nya Returned to the Present..png|Kai and Nya returned to the present day. Nya, Maya and Kai.png Kai with Ghost Warriors (Cursedworld, part 1).jpg Kai and Nya (The Curse of the Golden Master).jpg Techno Wu is behind the Kai.jpg Kai with Wu in the Past.png Kai gets a backbone..jpg NinjaBlindfoldedAndShackled.jpg Kai, Zane and Jay are in Trouble.jpg Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay (Ep. 93).png Ninja and Their Friends (Green Destiny).png|Kai celebrates saving the Ninjago with his friends. The Ninja and their friends.png Zane and Kai (March of the Oni).png The Ninja and Faith ready for face the Oni.png Kai and Nya as children.png Let's warm you fish.png|Kai agreed to warm the fish. Movie Kai lego ninjago movie.png Trivia *He is voiced by Vincent Tong, who is mostly known for voicing Touta Matsuda from Death Note. in the movie, he is voiced by Michael Peña, who is mostly known for playing Luis in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *He did not like technology most likely due to his past upbringing but he has been seen playing video games and indulging in other technical items, meaning it has grown on him. Category:Lego Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Teenagers Category:Arrogant Category:Families Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Envious Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Leaders Category:Anti Hero Category:Mascots Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Superheroes Category:Magic